


Love On Ice

by stonyholic



Series: Happy Stony [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, I wrote the lyrics which is why they're bad, Ice Skating, M/M, Steve loves Tony, Sweet, They dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyholic/pseuds/stonyholic
Summary: Christmas special!





	Love On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written the lyrics myself because I couldn't find a song that fit. So. Yeah. You won't find the song because it isn't a song. And I know it's bad and stuff, but...yeah, enjoy...?

"Yeah, yeah, just like that. Yes, you got this!" Steve cheered as he watched his boyfriend glide unsteadily across the ice. 

 

Tony had wanted to try something new for Christmas, and that made Steve recall the years in his childhood when he'd skated across frozen lakes in winter, free and happy; well, as free and happy as he could with all his diseases and everything. Tony had had a busy life, which meant he'd never learned something as "irrelevant" as ice-skating, so Steve had went and stared at the billionaire all shocked-his jaw completely slack and eyebrows practically raised past his hairline-and insisted they were to skate on Christmas day. 

 

Which was why Steve was currently grinning like an idiot after Tony's swaying ass. 

 

"You go, babe!" the soldier hollered, laughing when Tony lifted a hand to flip him off, only to almost fall over from sudden imbalance. 

 

"I hate you!" the billionaire called back, his arms pinwheeling wildly as he cautiously twisted around and inched his way back toward his boyfriend, grumbling unintelligibly. 

 

 _Jingle Bell Rock_  was being blasted toward the ice rink by two large speakers standing opposite of each other, and children, adults, teenagers alike were making their merry way around the surface of the frozen lake, some with Santa hats or reindeer antler bands on their heads, some dressed in jackets decorated with tiny mistletoes, and some even going as far as sticking a beard on their faces. It was pretty festive, to say the least, and Steve was enjoying it. A lot. 

 

"C'mon, you can do this," he encouraged, smiling fondly at Tony, who was slowly and clumsily stumbling toward him-Steve really admired how he narrowly avoided completely slipping every time he tripped on thin air-falling into the soldier's arms as soon as they were close enough. 

 

"Ugh, I hate ice-skating. I'm never doing this again," the genius mumbled, his voice muffled by Steve's sweater. 

 

"Really? And I was so sure you were gonna love it!"

 

Tony pulled away and smacked his arm. "Stop it, I'm not _that_  bad."

 

Steve couldn't help the teasing chuckle that reverberated through his chest. "Show me," he murmured, pecking the corner of the smaller man's lips. 

 

Tony scowled and pulled away, an expression of pure concentration taking over his delicate features as he determinedly shuffled across the rink, occasionally jumping slightly as children raced past him effortlessly. The man seemed terribly pissed at the fact that he wasn't even half as good as the little kids five times younger than he was, and that, frankly, was _hilarious_.

 

Steve couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face as he leaned against the railing; Tony was just too _adorable_. The way the little space between his eyebrows creased as he focused solely on his stumbling feet made the soldier feel like _melting_  into a puddle of warmth. Not to mention how the man seemed to curse under his breath every time he was surpassed by someone younger than he was-and that was pretty much everyone in the rink, if Steve had to be honest. 

 

He was staring after his boyfriend almost absent-mindedly, with a hint of a smile on his face, when Tony seemed to trip on air-not for the first time-flailing helplessly as he fell forward and crashed to the ground with a thud. 

 

It happened so quickly Steve barely had time to blink. 

 

"Tony!" The soldier rushed forward immediately, skidding over to the billionaire, who was lying on the ground and desperately trying to get back up. 

 

"Hey, here," Steve said, crouching a little as he extended his hand, trying to suppress the urge to ask whether Tony was okay, because he knew Tony hated it whenever people asked him that. 

 

"Ow, ow. _Ow_. Ow ow ow!" the shorter man yelped as Steve pulled him up. 

 

"Hey hey, c'mere," he said, gently pulling the genius into a back-to-chest hug. "Lemme see." He pulled Tony's elbow upward and winced in sympathy at the long gash that ran down the length of the underside of the latter's forearm. 

 

"Ouch, that looks painful. Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

 

Tony remained silent, a pout perched on his lips as he cradled his elbow, leaning into his boyfriend. Steve knew the man was sulking about the fall-which must've been a blow to his pride-and, to be truthful, it was kinda cute, the sulking, it really was. 

 

He led Tony across the ice rink, smiling subtly at the faint flush on Tony's cheeks-most probably due to great embarrassment-as they finally stepped off the ice, trudging across muddy ground before reaching the first-aid tent set up not far from the rink. 

 

After a bout of persuading and pleading and just a teeny, tiny, _little_  threatening with the two nurses sat inside, they reluctantly left the pair alone with a first-aid kit, whispering back and forth warily between each other. 

 

"Come on, sit down," Steve said, patting the raised bed sitting against the wall, watching as Tony obliged. 

 

"I'm gonna bandage it now, okay?"

 

Tony scowled at him. "Come over here," he demanded petulantly. The soldier smiled and drew closer, his expression softening as the genius leaned forward, resting his forehead against the taller man's chest. 

 

"This better?" Steve asked softly. 

 

"Mmggfdm."

 

Steve laughed and lifted Tony's elbow, not moving from their position as he started bandaging the injury. 

 

Somewhere along the somewhat peaceful action, he must've pulled on the bandage too tightly, because Tony immediately tensed up, his heel kicking down on the side of the bed harshly. 

 

"Hey hey, shh, sweetheart, it's just a small cut, you've been through worse, yeah?"

 

"Still hurts," Tony grumbled, thudding his head once against Steve's chest. The blond sighed to himself, weaving a hand through the billionaire's soft curls. He knew Tony didn't only mean the cut itself, and that alone made his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

 

"I'll make you feel better. Always," he promised, taking his hand back from Tony's hair and finishing the bandaging up nicely, helping his boyfriend to the ground. 

 

They were silent as they exited the tent, and Steve was about to ask whether Tony wanted to get coffee when the billionaire spoke up. "I want to keep skating."

 

"Oh? Thought you hated it."

 

" _Steve_."

 

The soldier chuckled. "All right, all right, let's get going, then."

 

The one thing he'd learned about Tony through their two-year relationship was that the genius never, _ever_  quit. When his heart was set on something, he would pursue it relentlessly until he got what he wanted, so Steve wasn't exactly surprised that his boyfriend wasn't willing to just sit down and get coffee when he had the time to get the hang of ice-skating. 

 

And relentless, Tony was. By the time evening came by, the man was all banged up, and there were the most horrifying bruises in the most unexpected parts of his body-they'd even had to make two more trips to the first-aid tent-but Steve was proud, because Tony was _gliding_  across the ice in a way he couldn't have when they'd first started, and even though the genius was clearly exhausted, Steve could see he was happy. And happy Tony was a rare Tony to come by. 

 

"You're doing awesome!" Steve called, grinning and waving at the billionaire, who was on the opposite side of the rink, clinging to the railing wearily, a wide smile on his face as he raised his hand and gave the soldier a thumbs up, pushing away from the side and coming toward him. 

 

Steve skated across the ice rink to meet his boyfriend halfway, grabbing Tony's hands and spinning the two of them around, bathing in the man's beautiful laugh as the world spun around them. 

 

Soon, both of them were too dizzy to continue, and Steve slowed them down, turning Tony around and wrapping his arms around the latter's stomach, pressing his chest tightly against the shorter man's back and placing his chin on Tony's shoulder. 

 

For a moment, the two of them were quiet, and Steve felt strangely peaceful in the midst of children's laughter and Christmas songs. 

 

"You did great today," he breathed, the corner of his lips lifting as he felt a shiver travel down Tony's body. 

 

"Yeah?" the genius whispered. 

 

"Yeah."

 

And the soldier was suddenly hyper-aware of _them_ , breathing in each other, _alive_ , just... _there_. 

 

Another Christmas song started playing, and even though Steve didn't know the lyrics, he found a sudden urge to...to dance, to _hold_ Tony close and claim the man as his own forever and ever and ever. 

 

He drew Tony around so they were facing each other, smiling a little. 

 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending a hand, waiting, hoping.

 

"Gladly," the billionaire replied, grinning as Steve clasped their hands and pulled him close, so close that their chests were pressed tightly together. 

 

And they started swaying to the music, their bodies moving to the flowing melody. 

 

_the snow falls_

_gentle as a feather on a cloud_

_on this day_

_when all I hear is your voice_

 

"Is this okay?" Steve asked, his voice low, letting the music consume him in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. 

 

"Yes," Tony said, leaning into his chest. "Yes, it is."

 

_the streets are quiet_

_there's not a sound_

_except the beating of your heart_

_against mine_

 

_a drum and a delicate string_

_rocking and swaying in sync_

_in a river of melodies_

_only yours is clear_

 

Steve could feel Tony's heartbeat against his own, could feel his every breath, every little laugh, and it was _magical_. 

 

_there's a beauty in the silence_

_there's a cheer in the quiet_

_and on this beautiful day_

_I just really want to say_

_I love you more than anything_

 

Tony's eyes were glowing in the evening light, golden flecks scattered across his wonderful brown orbs. Steve wouldn't be able to stop the wide smile etched on his face even if he tried. He raised his arm and let Tony twirl under it, catching him clumsily as uncontrollable laughter spilled past his lips. 

 

_I love you more than the sun needs the moon_

_I love you more than fish love the sea_

_I love you more than the presents under the Christmas tree*_

_and more than birds want to be free_

 

_I'll love you in ways you could never imagine_

_I'll show you with every touch I give_

_I'll show you with the way I smile_

_and in all the ways we could live_

 

They were skating across the ice, hand in hand, spinning and twirling and laughing, warmth coursing through their hearts as they danced. There was Tony's occasional stumble, of course-it wasn't really possible to master anything in a few hours-but it was all right, because they were _happy_ , and Steve was pretty sure this was one of the best days of his life. 

 

_a drum and a delicate string_

_rocking and swaying in sync_

_in a river of melodies_

_only yours is clear_

 

_there's a beauty in the silence_

_there's a cheer in the quiet_

_and on this beautiful day_

_I just really want to say_

_I love you more than anything_

 

Steve pulled Tony into his arms. The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful painting of red and pink and orange, black and blue streaked across the sky like the imperfect perfection the world was. 

 

They had slowed to a stop in the center of the ice rink, their breaths mingling in the air, and Steve could really, truly never be more happy. 

 

Tony tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering close as Steve leaned in, kissing him softly, slowly, passionately, with a love that promised so much it kind of hurt to think about it-but in a good way, it hurt in the _best_  way. 

 

Their foreheads were pressed together, giving off a kind of desperate, lustful heat despite the cold weather. Tony kissed Steve again, and it was a mixture of fireworks and electricity and-and _joy_.

 

Steve didn't know this kind of _magic_ existed. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Steve," Tony breathed against his lips, a chuckle vibrating through his body. 

 

Steve hugged the man closer to him, love practically _spilling_ into the kiss they were sharing. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Tony," he whispered back. 

 

_I love you more than the sun needs the moon_

_I love you more than fish love the sea_

_I love you more than the presents under the Christmas tree_

_and more than birds want to be free_

 

_I'll love you in ways you could never imagine_

_I'll show you with every touch I give_

_I'll show you with the way I smile_

_and in all the ways we could live_

 

"Tony?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you."

 

"I know, Steve. I love you too."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments if you like this!


End file.
